Naruto and sasuke's love, school, and social lives
by NarutolovesNatacha
Summary: Sasuke has begun his new social life at a strange school, where people are placed into groups by their looks and money. Will this strange school bring Sasuke and his new lover together, or apart? meow! Sorry I suck at summaries. It's my first fanfic ever and it took forever! :p please don't hate my bad writing, Just tell me how to improve ( -ω- )meow! Thank you a lot! XOXO Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Narusasu fanfic**

* * *

**sorry, I wish, but don't own naruto. Ohhh! the things I would do... Hehehe... If you don't like yaoi, don't read this! ;3 if you do like it, go ahead! Meow! Prrrr... Just one thing I don't like Sasuke but I love Naruto. So when I started reading yaoi at the start of this year, I got addicted... I'm so weird... Meow! Mope mew like it!**

* * *

**chapter 1**

Sasuke walked into his new class, his eye was drawn straight to this one boy sitting at the back row. He had his feet propped up on his desk and his hands behind his head. He was laughing with the two boys next to him. Sasuke didn't know why but he was drawn to him instantly. Maybe by the way he laughed or maybe by the three faint scar lines on each cheek. He didn't know, but his blond spiky hair made him want to run up to him and tangle his fingers in it.

He suddenly was snapped out of his dazed state when the teacher said, "Quite down class!" At this he saw the blond turn his head forward towards him and he blushed a deep red. "Class, this is a new transfer student, Sasuke Uchiha. He will be in this class from now on, so be nice. You can introduce your self..." Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just said what was on his mind, which was stupid, "Wellllll... I'm sasuke and I would really like to be friends with the blond in the back row..." The class was silent for a moment then bursted out laughing.

Sasuke was puzzled why they were laughing. Even the blond was laughing. This made him blush with embarrassment and regret that he said what was on his mind. The teacher was telling the class to settle down, though he had a smile on his face. Once they stopped making a ruckus the teacher spoke, "well you speak what's on your mind," this made a few students giggle, "you can sit in the third row from the back."

Sasuke continued his day trying to forget what happened in the morning. A few nice guys had talked to him throughout the day. The said their names were, Neji, Lee, and Kiba. They said something to him that he couldn't stop thinking about. They said that this school was a little strange when it came to social standings.

You could be classed into three different groups. C, D, or Elite. C class was the lowest, for those who had no good looks, or high up standing in the business world. D class was for those who looked good, nothing to die for, but not ugly. Or their parents owned a small business. Elite was, excuse the language, top shit, top dog, or known as F***ing stunners. They were amazingly beautiful or sexy. But all in the elite had looks AND very high social standing when it came to companies and money.

He had the same classes as the three boys for the rest of the day, so he was asking loads of questions, like when it started, and who started such a thing. He asked the next question that popped in his head, "You know that blond," he gestured towards the blond talking with his friends as they walked out of the class "What group is he in?" The three boys looked at him. Lee said "His names Naruto," They all started to get ready for there forth class. Neji continued for Lee, "He is the highest in the elite. He decides who is in each class. The day a new student comes to this school, he gets people to research who you are, then put you in a class. You will be told what group you are in tomorrow." Sasuke was thanking god that he'd found some good friends on the first day. It would have been really weird if he was not told this stuff today. Sasuke then asked what his three new friends were. Lee said he was in C, Kiba was in C, and Neji was D.

The next period was long and boring. Maths was the worst. Finally it was lunch, time to relax and ask questions to his new friends. When Sasuke and his friends sat down at the cafeteria, a short pink haired girl tapped Sasuke on his back. He turned around, she then smiled and started to talk, "Hi! I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Hinata." A long black haired girl stood a little behind Sakura. "Sorry but she's a little shy. Anyway, I have written a letter for you to ask if you'd go out with me..." Sasuke answered quickly "No." He turned his back to the stunned girl holding out to unwanted pink letter. Hinata was hiding her face from the people around them. Kiba said to Sasuke stunned "You know, if I'm correct, which I know I am, that was Sakura Haruno. She's an elite." Sasuke looked at him and scoffed "Really? Would have never guested. This Naruto guy did a little mistake when it came to her..." Sasuke continued to shake his boxed milk. Every one down the long rectangle table was shocked and didn't believe what he had just said. He looked up at them wondering what he'd done.

At the end of the day he met up with his new friends. As they walked silently Sasuke broke the silence, "I go off this way, so see you guys tomorrow. Ohh, and one more thing, why weren't the elite members eating in the same room as us?" Kiba answered, "This school is owned by Naruto's dad. He got a room made for them. It was weird to see elites outside of their eating room at lunch today." The other two boys nodded still looking forward. They all said said Thier goodbyes, then parted their ways.

* * *

**gurrrrr! That took forever! It's my first ever fanfic, so please don't be to mean in your coments... I know there will be mistakes and stuff, so I'm sorry... :( please comment and favorite, only if you want ;), so yeah... Seeing how long that took, I really can be greatful for good Long fanfic writers! Thank you guys! Meeoowwww! Time for bed! Oh wow. Its 1:50am... Ekkkk!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhh!b Chapter 2 done! Awesome... Well I don't own Naruto, if I did I would have already married him! hehe, so this is my first fanfic so don't be to mean! 3 Thank you alot!**

* * *

**chapter 2**

"Sasuke! Meals ready!" Sasuke heard his mum call him. He ran down the long modern stairs. "Yeah, coming!" Once he reached the long glass table he saw two plates set out with pasta covered with pesto in them. They sat down and began to eat. "How was your first day at school?" his beautiful mother asked. "I made three nice friends today, but this school is weird…" Sasuke continued to talk about the groups and this boy called Naruto. Once he had told his mother all that knew he asked her an odd question, "… why did dad put me at this school? Knowing dad, he would have a reason to put in this strange school." His mother sighed, as she stabbed a couple pasta pieces. "well, I guess you're right in some kinda way. Since our family own a large part of Osaka's constructions companies. We needed to expand, so as you already know we moved to Tokyo to buy out here. Tokyo high is the largest and richest high school in Japan, so most of the highest business men's children go there. Your father wants you and your brother to make friends with them. He will talk to you and Itachi tomorrow when they arrive here. So remember, come back home as so as possible" Sasuke nodded and finished off his meal.

The next morning he left a little early to see what class he got into. Not that if would affect him much. When he arrived he saw a dozen teens around this locker. When they realised he was standing behind them they scattered. They were all whispering and it pissed him off. There was a small card on his locker that had his name on it. He ripped it off his locker and read what it said inside. _Sasuke uchiha, you have been classed into Elite. Please talk to the student council president at interval. _He slowly walked over to rubbish bin and chucked the letter in the bin. The crowd gasped at what he did. They all thought, I_ would never do that! I would keep that piece of paper for life! _Sasuke got the books he needed for the next period out of his locker. _They want ME to go to them! I'm not wasting my time for some stupid group game. _Sasuke thought, losing all interest in this strange school game.

Kiba yelled to Sasuke, who was sat reading a book at his desk. "YO! I heard you were grouped into elite! Wow. Cool, I wish I was in elite. Oh, and I heard that you threw the letter in the bin! Why would you do that?" Sasuke put his book down. Everyone around them was looking at them. Sasuke was really annoyed now. "I don't care for this game you guys play. They asked me to go to them, and they told me to go to the student prez. I can't be bothered wasting my time for some random." Everyone was listening to what Sasuke was saying. Kiba was shocked. "You know that the student pez is Naruto, right?" at this Sasuke stood out of his chair without knowing he did. A few moments pasted by until he realised he was standing. Trying to keep cool, he sat down and said "Oh yeah? Didn't know… " He closed his eyes and nodded. "Now that I have thought it over I will meet him. Hahaha! This will be interesting." He deceived everyone to thinking he was cool and slick, but really all he wanted was to spend time with Naruto. Truly he was scared what of what he about him, because of the day before.

Neji and Lee arrived a few minutes later and all asked the same questions and getting this answer "I wasn't going to go, but I changed my mind." He had fooled everyone.

The day went on and Sasuke only saw Naruto a few times. He tried to not look at him, but Sasuke was so captivated by him, he could not help but look. When lunch rolled around Sasuke went to the bathroom to see what he looked like and fixed up his hair. He then calmly walked into the student council room. He scanned the room seeing some red velvet couches facing each other. Naruto and two other boys sat on of them and a tall blond girl stood behind them. Sasuke strolled over to the couch and sat down gracefully. "What do you want?" Sasuke spat out, looking at Naruto, trying to brush off what happened the day before. Naruto and the boy to his left laughed. "Well, Sasuke I never thought you were from thee uchiha family. My father has done business with your father in the past." "Yeah, what about it?" "My father recommended we should form an alliance." The boy to Naruto left had a slight smirk on his face. Sasuke looked at him for a moment. He though that he was quite handsome, he had beautiful red hair, and a tattoo on his forehead. He had his arm leaned on Naruto's shoulder which alarmed him. Sasuke glared at the red head, and spoke "what do you mean?" the blond girl who was standing grinned and said "we would like you to become a student council member." "Any way before you make up your mind let me introduce you to the members." Naruto went on, "this is Sai" he pointed to the guy to his right. He had black hair and a handsome face. He looked slim and strong. "His family does business in cars, boat and he owns the airline called Japan Airways. The guy to my right is called Gaara, his father is the mayor of Tokyo." Sasuke cringed. _Gaara, huh. _"Then the lovely blond behind me is Ino." _Lovely!? _Alarming Sasuke. Ino had an unhappy look on her face. Then she suddenly hit Naruto on the head. "Lovely huh!? Baka!" Naruto laughed "Ino's family is in designer business and now for me. I am Naruto Uzumaki. My father owns schools, including this one, hospitals' and a few hundred businesses over the world." Naruto had his eyes closed and a grin on his face. "Oh and I forgot, there is also Tenten but she's over sea at the moment. So, what do you say?" all eyes were on Sasuke. "Um, I…"

* * *

**Well, yeah please ask questions and review and favorite and stuff! ;3 Thanks a heap! Hope you like it!**

**Love from Natacha! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im on chapter 3 guys! Isn't this awesome?! probaly not... Hope you like it! Wuv you guys! 3 meoww! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3!**

"… Fine! I get it, dad! 'Make friends with the student council.' I will, okay!" Sasuke yelled to his father. Although Sasuke was going to accept the offer, he thought he should ask his dad first. Sasuke was just throwing a little tantrum because he doesn't like his dad. "Good. If you make friends with the children of business men, we can do good deals between us." Sasuke grunted "anyway, Itachi how did you know about this C, D, Elite thing?" Sasuke said as he stabbed his steak. Itachi looked up from his mashed potato "I have friends that go there, plus I read about the school when dad enrolled us there. You could have easily looked it up." "I didn't know we were going to such a messed up school! So… who do you know there?" he looked down at his food. "You may know him, his name is Naruto." Sasuke slowly looked at Itachi, and then Itachi continued "I meet him a few years back when dad took me to his meeting about building a new hospital. And I know a guy called Kisame. You probably don't know him. Anyway, who did you make friends with Sasuke?" The normal diner chat went on till everyone had finished and gone back to their rooms.

Sasuke was in room reading a book, when he heard a tiny tap on the door. Itachi opened the door and said a quiet "hey." Closing the door behind him, he continued to walk to his brother. "You know that boy I talked about, Naruto's his name. I know you better than anyone else, so I know **you will** be hurt if you start to love him. **So don't** okay?" _Don't ever fall in love again, Sasuke._ Sasuke looked at him then back down at his book. "I –I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi sighed. "You are my only brother. I want to protect you. Please don't ignore me!" Itachi was the person in the world who knew he was gay. But it wasn't like he wanted him to know or to even admit that he was. "I **really don't** know what you are talking about." Sasuke was the second most stubborn person in the Uchiha family, after his father. So, Itachi knew he wasn't going to talk about it. "Okay, but if you need me I am only a few doors down okay?" The only person to ever see Sasuke cry was Itachi. It was a year back when he confessed the guy he loved for years, but it turned out he was straight. It crushed Sasuke so much that he ran to Itachi and balled his eyes out. The only times Sasuke gives into his stubbornness is when he is upset enough for him to nearly cry or even cry, or when this favourite gamma died. He didn't cry but hugged Itachi for an hour after the funeral. "Okay. Thank you." Itachi smiled and said his goodnights and left the room. Sasuke frowned. _Why do I have to run to you? Am I really that much a little kid? _Sasuke turned his light off and went to sleep.

"Good to hear! Was it your father who influenced you?" Naruto sat opposite Sasuke smiling brightly. Sasuke couldn't stop looking at his wide grin. _Beautiful. __**So**__ beautiful. I just want to push him against the wall and kiss him. _Sasuke thought while twiddling his thumbs."Hn." "Great! Well, we will give you instructions about what's so different about you and C's and D's" Ino walked around the couch and gave him a pile of sheets. "Study up." Ino said with a teasing grin. Sasuke cringed.

The end of the day had come, and Naruto was about to hop into a jaguar picking him up to head home, when Sasuke tapped his shoulder. "What is it?" Naruto asked nicely. Sasuke started to panic. Why had he tried to catch up to him? Why had he tapped his shoulder? "I, uhhh, was wondering if you could help me with understanding this school. It's a little different than any other school I've experienced." Naruto blinked a few times than started laughing. "A little? Haha! Bit of an understatement, no?" Sasuke blushed in embarrassment, but he didn't know why he was embarrassed. "Someone told me you made this thing up." Naruto's laughter died out "No way! My great grandfather did! Would you like to maybe come over to my house for the afternoon? I could explain everything to you then." Sasuke's insides were dancing for joy, but then he remembered that he might not be gay. So he tried to calm down, not which was possible. "Okay. I'm sure that my father won't mind" and they both got in the car.

It had been a few hours since Naruto had started explaining it to him, and he finally understood it. C's and D's just had few disadvantages. They ate in a different room; they won't get leadership roles and didn't have their own bathrooms. Elites had better toilets, showers and little perfume bottles and Minnie soaps. Also the lunch is better, a lot better. **A.N- I mean like REALLY nice food. Like 5 courses and shit. (Not really shit.) -_- **"Shut up Natacha! We get the point!" **OKAY! Back to the story… **apart from that it was just a title to say that you are better than everyone else. And everyone thought that you were. Both boys sighed from a long afternoon. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and began to talk, "So, are you and Gaara a thing?" Naruto flipped his head to the direction of Sasuke, and looked at him funnily. "Why you want to know?" Sasuke looked at the cream ceiling to avoid the other teen's eyes and slightly shrugged. "Well, we were a long time ago. But he found someone else. But I am truly am happy that he found her." _who could be better than Naruto? Good thing he didn't see that, cuz now he will definitely be mine!_ "But now I …" Naruto was interrupted to a black-haired guy barging in. He had not noticed Sasuke there he spoke "Hey! I got out of work so I could spend time with yoooo…" Sai didn't finish his sentence when he realised Naruto wasn't the only person in the room. Sai spat out a nerves "hehehe… hey…"

* * *

**Clift hanger! Echo echo echoooo! What is this scandal? Who is Gaara with? What was Sai talking about? Why are there so many questions? What's going on? Sorry I'm bad at writing but I hoped you liked it! Please review and follow if you like! Meoooww! Time for a nap! Wuv you guys! 3 kiss kiss good night!**


End file.
